


Attack on Prompts

by CrystalNavy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Broken Friendship, Brotherly Love, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: My response to Fanfiction Library's Discord Prompt Challenge #1, written for my current favorite fandom. More characters and pairings will be added as it goes on.
Relationships: Colt Grice & Falco Grice, Gabi Braun/Falco Grice, Reiner Braun & Connie Springer, Reiner Braun & Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse & Reiner Braun, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Fan Fiction Library (Discord) Challenge #1: 20 Prompts





	1. Please say something...

Her body was still warm, and Niccolo was allowed to see it before the funeral. He came into the room and saw the body placed on the table. The arms were positioned so that they were crossed over. The expression on her face was peaceful. Her eyes that were once so full of life were now closed. The rigor mortis hadn't set in yet.

He approached the body and placed a meat bun in her hand. Meat was the one thing she cherished in life, apart from her comrades...and him too. There was another reason he did so. He hoped that the smell of food would bring her back from the dead, just as it had all those years ago. The Queen told him all about that incident.

But it didn't. She remained there, unmoving. Even the promise of her favorite food couldn't bring her back.

"This isn't like you, Sasha." Niccolo pleaded shakily, unable to hold back his tears "There is meat waiting for you...I'd cook it for you every day, I promise...I'll cook you everything you want...Just please, open your eyes...Please say something..."

But his words had no effect, and her eyes remained closed. She was well and truly dead, Niccolo realized. Whatever God was out there was a cruel one.

"She was supposed to live a long life, dammit!" Niccolo cursed "We were supposed to get married, have some kids...spend the rest of our lives together!"

He slammed his fist against the wall, uncaring about how much it hurt.

He heard footsteps, and knew that someone was coming. He wiped off his tears. He wouldn't appear weak. Not right now.

Connie came around the corner, and locked eyes with Niccolo.

"What I said was true..." Connie began "She and I were like twins, and I understand how much you're hurting right now."

"I am not." Niccolo denied "She is an inevitable casualty of war. Nothing more."

"I don't think it's true." Connie smiled knowingly "But if denying your feelings for her helps you cope with her death, then I won't interfere."

He walked away, humming, and Niccolo stared after him, contemplatively.


	2. Did we get him?

As a new invention, the Thunder Spears were a bit unreliable. Their accuracy was uncertain, and they were extremely dangerous for targets and wielders alike. There was also the issue of whether they'd have enough power to successfully bring the target down.

"What if they are a flop?" Jean voiced everyone's concerns

"I dunno, man." Connie seemed down "Maybe they should be?"

A glance at the others showed that they were also down. Sasha wasn't grabbing at the food like she normally did. Eren was staring vacantly into space. Armin kept his nose buried in a book. Even Mikasa seemed down.

"Did...did he mean that much to you?" Jean asked with hesitation "He is an enemy..."

Connie looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"He helped all of us." Connie said "Helped us when we were unsure on how to improve ourselves. He was someone we all looked up to, even before he scored 2nd among the top ten...So naturally, it's a bit hard for us to..."

"Think of him as someone who you must kill." Jean finished Connie's sentence for him "That's the harsh of reality of the world."

"That's why we're hoping they'd flop." Connie sighed "So we'd have a rational excuse why we've failed to do it to him."

"He was my hero..." Eren mumbled

"See?" Connie says "Even Eren thinks so."

It was at that point that Levi came in.

"It is time." he said "We'll be commencing the Wall Maria retake operation in fifteen minutes."

-x-

"Do not hesitate." Hange advised "Don't let your past attachment stay your hand. Steady your hand. Aim true and strike your target!"

She distributed the thunder spears among Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Jean and herself.

"What about Armin and Eren?" Jean asked "Won't they get one?"

"They have different tasks." Hange said simply "We must stick to the plan."

She looked around, and her eyes narrowed.

"Target approaching from behind you!"

Connie, Sasha and Jean turned around. And sure enough, the Armored Titan was approaching slowly, his footsteps thumping against the ground. Connie and Sasha were frozen, their mouths set in a frown.

"They can't do it." Jean informed Hange "Not to him."

"In that case, the three of us will." Hange said "Jean, Mikasa, with me! Let's give him a taste of defeat!"

They looped behind the Armored Titan. Three Thunder spears flew, aimed at its nape. Once they were firmly lodged, the three allies detonated them. The resulting explosion was deafening.

"Did we get him?" Jean asked

Once the smoke cleared, it became apparent that this was not the case.

"It seems we didn't." Hange said slowly 

Connie and Sasha looked relieved at that statement.

"Remember that day, three years ago?" Connie asked

"I do." Sasha answered

_"Connie!" Reiner called out "Sasha!"_

_He sat down in between the two cadets_

_"I heard from certain people that you have trouble with certain aspects of training." he said "Maybe I can help?"_

_"I don't think you can...not with this particular problem." Connie said "It's hard for us not to hold back against our fellow cadets. What if we hurt them?"_

_"The best advice I can offer is to think of them as your enemy." Reiner advised "And don't hold back."_

"That was the advice he gave us." Connie said quietly "I think he knew all along that this would happen..."

"But can we do it?" Sasha wondered "Can we apply Reiner's own advice against him?"

"That's what he would have wanted." Connie said resolutely

He stood up, removing a Thunder Spear from his back. The Armored Titan was closing the gap between them.

"Connie?" Sasha asked, worriedly

"Without us, they can't get him." Connie said "It's like Reiner, Hange and Jean said. We need to think of him as our enemy."

"Right." Sasha nodded and mimicked Connie's actions

The Armored Titan was almost upon them.

"Hey, Reiner!" Connie yelled out "We're taking your advice!"

This time, five Thunder spears were launched, and all five met their mark.


	3. Over my cold body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He saved her many times, but this time, she'll save him.

"If we tell Zeke that Falco consumed his spinal fluid, we might be able to stop his scream." Colt uttered

Gabi's mouth opened slightly in surprise.

"You can't be serious." she uttered "We are talking about first-degree traitor here. If you expect any sympathy from him, you're knocking on the wrong door."

"Still, we've gotta try."

Gabi laughed at that.

"Colt, the reliable big brother." she said "Always so optimistic and ready to do the right thing. But did it ever occur to you that there are others who love Falco just as much as you do? His confession made me realize that I...was in love with him too. Have been all along. That's why I have decided that neither of us will inherit the Armored..."

"Gabi..." Colt begged "Please...let me do this for my little brother..."

"Over my cold body." Gabi said loudly "I may not be Falco's sibling, but I care for him just as much."

And then she aimed and pulled the trigger. Colt gritted his teeth in pain as he fell to his knees, as his leg gave out.

Gabi made his way over to Falco's side and hugged him gently.

"We're getting out of here." she said "I am taking you to a place where the traitor's scream won't affect you."

"But...Colt..." Falco wheezed

"He'll be all right." Gabi assured him "The medics will patch him up and he'll be good as new in no time. I made sure of that much.

She lifted Falco up and placed his arm around her neck and shoulders, allowing her to support his weight as she concentrated on getting them out of range as quickly as possible. 

They came across a familiar face.

Two familiar faces, in fact.

"Over here!" Gabi called out to them, waving her arms frantically "Help us!"

Mr. Blouse quickly crossed the distance between them.

"What happened?" he asked

"He has been compromised..." Gabi said "We need to get him as far away from this place as possible."

"There is another way." Niccolo, who stood behind the adults, spoke up "Sasha's father is a good hunter."

"Are you implying what I think you are?" Gabi asked

"He is." Mr. Blouse affirmed "But I am not sure I can do this."

"We won't know unless we try." Gabi said 

"However, in case I fail, you should do as she said, Niccolo." Mr. Blouse added "Get the lad as far as possible from here."

"Understood." Niccolo nodded, and gently pushed Falco in the desired direction

"Falco!" Gabi cried out "I never did give you a reply to your confession, so here it is: I am in love with you too!"

Falco smiled.


	4. You never cease to amaze me

The lake was shimmering, as a young man and a young woman walked along the path next to it. Each of them was carrying a covered basket, and the woman had a soldier cloak thrown over her shoulders, which billowed in the wind. 

"It is beautiful here, just as you said." she informed her companion

The young man blushed.

"I am so lucky to have you." the girl continued "I was so caught up with other stuff that I never realized that...But I do now..."

"We were children back then." he said "It's okay for you not to figure it out. We'll always have each other."

"Not always." the girl smiled sadly "You have six years left to live, so unless some miracle happens, I'll have to spend the rest of my life without you..."

"Gabi..."

"Which only means that I'll have to make sure to spend those six years giving you the life you deserve." Gabi announced emphatically 

"You don't have to." he said quietly "Spending them with you would be enough."

"We're here." Gabi said, stopping

In front of them was the clearing, and there was a table set for two, with a candelabra in the middle of it. Next to it was a lighter, and there were two plates at either end of the table.

"Falco?" Gabi asked, perplexed

Falco pulled out a chair and looked at Gabi expectantly

"Come, sit down." he said

"You prepared these in advance." she said "It was supposed to be me doing things like this for you, not the other way around."

Falco rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Happy anniversary, Gabi." he said

"Your days are numbered, and you still do things like this for others..." she said, shaking her head "You never cease to amaze me..."

-x-

Hanji heard the door opening and looked up to see Gabi standing in the doorway.

"What brings you here?" she asked

"How is your research progressing?" Gabi asked in turn

"Pretty well, if I say so myself." Hanji said with gleam in her eyes "Is it for...someone special?"

"Am I that transparent?" Gabi asked with a frown

"No." Hanji said "It's just that there were a few others who asked the same question on behalf of their special people."

"So...is there a way to end the Curse of Ymir?" Gabi asked hopefully

"There is not, at least not in terms of what science can provide." Hanji said "However, there is a means..."

Gabi listened intently as Hanji outlined the specifics.

She left satisfied.

-x-

"You have been rather secretive these past few days." Falco said

"I am working on a personal project." Gabi told him

Falco raised an eyebrow.

"Does this personal project have anything to do with me?"

"No, not at all." Gabi lied "Just a passing fancy, is all. Come to think of it, I need to continue working on it today, It'll be worth it when it's done."

Then before he could stop her, she put on her jacket and hat and left the house. 

Immediately, cold wind hit her, chilling her to the bone. 

Yet she didn't falter. The goal before her was too important to falter.

She needed to locate the Founder before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falco <3
> 
> That's all.


	5. It's okay, go save the world. I'll be fine

The city looked like an ordinary city. The citizens milled about, each one going about their business. The city and the surrounding area gave off an illusion of perfect normalcy. Only a selected few people knew the secret that the city held. The city itself was just a front for an underground research and training facility dedicated to creating and training a special unit in hopes of stopping the calamity that was due to happen in ten years.

This special unit was known as 'T.I.T.A.N' and its members, who were called 'Titans' were humans who awakened supernatural powers at birth. The nature of these superpowers varied, but the governments of the world agreed that they were the only hope of stopping the calamity. So the city was built to house them, and the research facility was built deep underground to monitor them and enhance their superpowers as needed. Apart from that, they still lived normal lives.

Or would, if it weren't for a little detail.

Their lifespans lasted thirteen years, at which point their superpowers were passed on to someone else.

The enlistment into this special unit was completely voluntary, of course.

For some of the people with superpowers, it was worth it. For others, not so much.

Reiner Braun was among the latter. He got himself involved in the project partly to escape his domineering family, partly in order to save the world from upcoming calamity.

That didn't mean he liked it.

Especially not with the information that the radars were providing.

According to the radars, it appeared that the calamity would hit in the matter of the next few days.

The personnel in charge had told him that they needed to be prepared for such an eventuality.

But Reiner didn't want to say goodbye to his boyfriend, who was a secret weapon against the calamity.

He had been putting their goodbye for days, but he knew he couldn't anymore.

"Reiner." his boyfriend, Eren, said "I don't have to do this if you don't want me to. I know about your mental state."

"Don't worry." Reiner tried to assure him "This is more important. It's okay, go save the world. I'll be fine."


	6. I won't leave you behind

They were in middle of a dinner when they were attacked. 

Gabi recognized one of the attackers as a member of the rogue group that betrayed their own allies for the sake of the current enemy.

The group leader shot a bullet at her at her, but Falco intercepted it with his own body.

Gabi watched, horrified, as his wound started bleeding. She was at his side in the next instant. She pulled out a bullet with her fingers, and pressed the wound tightly, eliciting a yelp of pain from him. But she didn't care. She needed to stop the bleeding, and as long as he felt pain, he was alive.

"No...not you..." she whispered "I've already lost Udo and Zofia. I can't lose you too..."

"Ow." Falco said "Gabi, relax. I am a Titan Shifter, remember?"

And true enough, the wound she was pressing had already been healed.

But that discovery brought another brand of horrified realization with it.

Gabi buried her face into Falco's chest.

"I'm sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry...I dragged you into this whole mess...I killed that girl, and you were dragged into a revenge scheme intended against me. I was supposed to be struck by that bottle...I was supposed to consume that wine...Not you...I am sorry..."

"Don't be." Falco said firmly "I did it for you, and if I had a chance to do it all over again, I would have done the same. So, don't have any regrets. Please, Gabi."

"I feel the same way too." Gabi said "Now come on, we have to get off the battlefield so that this doesn't happen again."

"You go." Falco turned back towards the battlefield "I will make sure you get away unimpeded."

"Falco..." Gabi said "I won't leave you behind."

"You have to..." Falco said "It's not safe."

"I am supposed to be the stronger one between the two of us." Gabi said "And yet, you've protected me multiple times. Now, allow me to return the favor, and come with me!"


	7. At least we know you aren't made of cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a bit of sexual content here.

It was an exhausting day for Niccolo. Between his work and the weather, all he wanted to do was lay down and sleep.

However, certain people had other plans.

And by 'certain people', he meant Sasha.

She was waiting for him in the hallway leading to his room, with a mischievous expression on her face.

"Tired?" she asked playfully 

He only nodded, not in the mood to get caught in her trap. This was just an act to lure him in, and then...

And then do what?

"Well, I know something that can make you relax..." Sasha purred.

Then she licked his earlobe, before nibbling on the rim lightly.

He jumped back on instinct.

"Sasha, what the hell?" he demanded, wiping her saliva off of his earlobe with his thumb

"I thought I might help you relax." she said, embarrassed "I read in a book that doing this, among other things, can help someone relax. Besides..."

She turned to face him.

"At least we know you aren't made of cake." she said, smiling sheepishly

What.

His brain worked a mile a minute as he tried to comprehend was he had just heard.

"Is food all you can think about?" he finally managed to say

"Well, no." Sasha frowned "I also think about you. I think...that I might be falling in love with you. Or at least that's what Kaya said when I asked her about it the other day."

"Love between a Marleyan and an Eldian is taboo. It's wrong." he said, parroting the words he had heard his parents and others say many a time "It's something that just isn't done."

But the words sounded wrong to him even as he uttered them.

"And just who decided that?" Sasha demanded, eyebrows furrowing lightly "That's a bunch of bullshit, pardon my language. Who you fall in love with isn't something that can be dictated. Right?"

And for the first time in his life, Niccolo was left speechless, as he realized she was right.

Love was not something that could be dictated.

And he was in love with her.


	8. I would die for you

A man was walking towards Falco. A man whom he recognized as his older brother, Colt.

Colt reached him and placed a hand atop of his head. He smiled widely.

"You're...you're not mad at me...?" Falco managed to say

"Mad at you?" Colt repeated "Now, why would I be mad at you?"

"I killed you!" Falco exclaimed "I am the reason why you're dead."

Colt looked at him with a look of profound sadness.

"Falco." he said "It's the fundamental truth of the world that older siblings must die for the sake of their younger siblings, and I am no different. That is the one truth both Zeke and I lived by in the end. I want you to know this."

"But you...you..." Falco seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I would die for you." Colt finished his sentence for him "I promised you didn't I? That I would stay with you until the very end. This is the end. And if I could do it all over again, I would have done the exact same thing. For the sake of my little brother."

Falco was unable to say anything. Instead, he fell on his knees. Colt crouched down beside him and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"You have a long life ahead of you." Colt said 

"I have only thirteen years to live." Falco told him

"No." Colt shook his head "The cure will be found. I can feel it in my gut. And while my time is done, there are others who'll be there for you in my stead. Trust in them. Trust in Gabi."

Falco was about to reply, when Colt vanished.

And he found himself sitting in the darkness of his room, panting heavily. Gabi was there, along with the members of the Braus family.

"Are you okay, son?" Mr. Braus asked

And Falco broke down.

"My brother." he said "I saw my brother in his dreams, and it still hurts..."

"I know how it feels to lose family." Mr. Braus sighed heavily, casting a brief glance at Gabi "I lost my only daughter, and my wife cannot bear any more children. But perhaps, you two can be my son and daughter too? That is, if you both agree to have me as a father and to have four siblings..."

"Of course we agree." Gabi said immediately "Falco needs a parent, and I will stay with him through it all..."


	9. You gave your word

Dear Sasha,

How are you?

I know I am asking this even if it's redundant, but I need to know. Need to know how you are. You should be in a happy place, free of war and hardships. You gave my life meaning, and I'll always be grateful for that.

Your little sister is okay, and we've adopted some other kids as well. Gabi and Falco, their names are. I tried to kill them, you know. Thinking that killing them would somehow ease the pain your death made me feel. Even though I knew that it won't, I still tried to kill kids, all in the name of revenge. Which is everything what you stood against. I betrayed everything you fought for, and for that, I am sorry.

Kaya has fallen in love, and her wedding would be soon. I know you would have loved to attend it, for both the bride and the groom's sakes. So I will attend it in your place. I will prepare the food you liked to eat. Cooked lobster, haggis, lamb legs, banana pudding, marshmallows and chocolate fudge cake.

Speaking of weddings, I'll probably never marry. My heart lived for you and died with you. My parents would not like it, but too bad for them. They'll have to rely on one of my siblings to continue their legacy. 

You opened my eyes to the truth of the world, Sasha. Now, I'll give it all back to you, or what is left of you in this world. I will live with your family until the end of my days. I am sorry I wasn't there with you on that fateful mission. I could have saved you.

But no use dwelling on the past, I suppose. Still, I can't help but think that...

You gave your word, you know. You promised that you wouldn't die. Yet another thing that was proven false in the end...

I love you.

Yours for eternity,  
Niccolo


End file.
